This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Engineering &Maintenance continued its supportive role to the Center's scientific divisions. During the year 1016 work requisitions were completed along with many projects: lab and office renovations, upgrades to animal holding spaces, buildings and grounds. AIDS related.